


Their story.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Once Upon a Time (TV), Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Tales from the kingdoms] : Micro-fic about the characters of Lilith and Snow White and their relationship.





	1. Lilith

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leur histoire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092175) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



> Pairing : Snow White/Lilith (Evil Queen)

1\. Angst:

Snow White's heart is in her hands, and if the queen wanted to have a proof about the princess' death, it's this one. Her heart freezes even more then.

 

2\. AU [Modern 50's] :

The young singer with purple eyes fascinates her, she burns facing her, but the thing Lilith knows is that she won't be able to touch her.

 

3\. Crack!Fic:

“Snow, what h ave you done ?

\- Nothing ! I just did what you asked me to do. I said the spell correctly.”

Li lit h didn't know if she  had to laugh or cry. In front of her, there was the dwarves, being blue rabbits. She should have never chose to teach magic to the young princess. 

 

4\. Crossover [Once Upon A Time] (mention of the SwanQueen)

The woman who is just there is her double, and in her eyes, the queen sees the same thing as in hers : a non reciprocal love for a princess.

(Oh, how they are wrong...)

 

5\. First Time:

Their first true kiss, it's after the princess wakes up, when they are both conscious and awake. And this one really matters.

 

6\. Fluff:

Snow White's smile is magnificent, and the queen knows that by seeing it, she risks to fall more in love with the princess.

 

7\. Humor:

“Wait a second, explodes Lilith, you invited him to our _wedding_ ? Him ? This damn prince ?

Snow shrugged.

\- I want to show him that I can be happy without him.”

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

When the young queen Lilith feels bad, the princess is still there to comfort her. And as the hatred still didn't darken her heart, she is touched by her attention.

 

9\. Smut :

The nudity of the princess is enough to torture her, but this time, she knows that she can do more than just looking at her.

 

10\. UST :

The dreams Lilith does about the princess are everything but chaste. It doesn't matter, it helps her not to loose reason.


	2. Snow White

1\. Angst:

There is a death threat on her, but strangely, it doesn't matter. Her step-mother's hatred chases her. Her heart and her spirit fall even more, and she dies.

 

2\. AU [Modern setting] :

The day where she sees Lilith again, Snow White has conscience of one thing : she wants her and she will have her.

 

3\. Crack!Fic:

“What if we reversed our roles ? Proposes Snow, playing the innocent.

\- I won't Snow, I won't play the sleeping princess, and you won't be the prince who comes to save me.”

The princess sulks. And she didn't even ask to her to eat the apple !

 

4\. Crossover [Once Upon A Time]

Her first gesture by seeing the Prince Charming of this world for the first time, it's to punch him in the face. Before she understands that her double is happy with him. Sorry, reflex.

 

5\. First Time:

This day, Snow is ready and Lilith is soft. And this time, as the queen tightens the links of the corset, for the first time it doesn't hurt.

 

6\. Fluff:

They are meant to be together. When Snow sees how opposed they are, she knows that it's true.

 

7\. Humour:

“Can't I let him here ?

\- I would agree for that, but I doubt that it will be well accepted.”

The princess nodded her head ; the prince was looking at them with terror, hung by the foots, naked.

Snow smiles. Revenge could have a wonderful taste.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

The day Snow realizes her father is dead, her world falls. Luckily, Lilith is there to catch her.

 

9\. Smut:

The princess perfectly knows what love is. Even in the sense she should ignore. She can just thank Lilith for that. And she doesn't want it to stop.

 

10\. UST :

After Lilith woke up her, Snow White finally recognizes what there is in the queen's eyes, a desire, something she really wants to reveal and discover.


End file.
